User talk:Smurfynz/Archives/2015-02
February 2015 Bodhi OK, have you even looked closely at the texture file for Trevor's truck, because I did and I saw the word Imponte emblazoned on it. Don't believe me, look at the file for yourself before you go and revert my changes. You have no idea how much that fuckin' irritates me. RE: Thanks. It was a little frustrating. Leo68 (talk) 07:45, February 2, 2015 (UTC) They help but they're disgusting. Leo68 (talk) 08:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles No I didn't mean that page I meant in Vehicle Features page check it out and one more thing , the highest income of the player is set at about 2.147 billion. I had this amount but did not tell because I thought my game was glitches but now that there is a video stating that, what do you think whether we can implement it into the trivia section. Money Yes as you told the Wikipedia page and it is also due to the game using some 32 bit integer something. There is a video by the gtaseries videos. Therefore because of this it can be a fact right. In every other game there is no limit until 99999999 (I don't know how many 9s are there so don't count) and gta v is the first one to have something which is not 9 (gta 4 money limit is mostly ends in 200 million or so as I read in gta forums) so that makes the Hd games different from 3d era. RE: Vehicle Temp Ah right, i just made my own so i can follow the design in which most vehicle pages are already styled as, but it is clearer and simplistic. Thanks for that, i will add my thought tomorrow on that :) (talk) 22:37, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Permission As i said to Andre, i give permission to you to edit my profile and add vehicles to the list i may have missed. (talk) 17:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Sentinel Thanks for sorting out the picture of Amanda's Sentinel Smurf. Sorry for creating the situation over it in the first place, it's just that the previous photo was of a modified car and therefore was not the "stock" variant. Thanks for rectifying it. SJWalker (talk) 23:20, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Michael's modified Tailgater should be there since that is modified in the story. You do great work with taking and uploading all these pictures. I don't have GTA V yet or the technology to take and upload photos so I'm afraid I'm fairly useless there. SJWalker (talk) 23:36, February 3, 2015 (UTC) If I make any mistakes when I edit pages on this wiki please let me know and give me some pointers if it is repeated mistakes. Aminsino (talk) 04:41, February 4, 2015 (UTC)aminsino Thank you for adjusting the wording from the edit I made for the rhino tank. It means a lot. Aminsino (talk) 04:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC)aminsino GTA San Andreas Hey Sean, since you have GTA IV for PC (if i'm not mistaken), any chances you can download GTA San Andreas too? I was going to buy the game for PC and take some screenshots, particularly from the Sea Turtle and the Dolphins, the rest can wait. (talk) 23:53, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : All I need is a better PC, my actual PC can't run Scarface, the framerate is veeeery low and the graphics are glitched, if Scarface is like this, imagin GTA SA... But yeah, i'll probably get one when I start working. (talk) 00:04, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks :) (talk) 01:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) User Due to his edit warring and multiple warnings, I have issued a one month ban. Leo68 (talk) 19:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Holding weapons A user asked me to take pictures of the three protagonists holding every single weapon in GTA V, as I have the enhanced version, his request was to take a screenshot like this one seen in your right side, so, first i'll ask you to not work to hard on that one, second, I should ask if this is a good idea, if yes, then i'll start doing this, if no, i'll just tell him that it isn't necessary. (talk) 20:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New section You said that my post on BJ Smith rereactional center wikia page was vandalism? How? I want a answer before you make accsations like that User Lyosea has been warned already. Does he require a banning, I'm online if you need me to. Leo68 (talk) 19:42, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I appreciate the input. Leo68 (talk) 20:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Poor Grammar? Sorry but... I really feel that the way it is written on that article is weird! It's written Muskets are their own type of guns', (and are more closely''... Do you know what I mean? That comma, the "and are" in parenthesis... Please, tell me if it doesn't looks weird to you. (talk) 21:16, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I think that point is valid, you know, I may sound ignorant now, but Muskets are more similar to rifles because of their distance (superior than that of a Shotgun), they have a more complex reloading and they only fire a single ball rather than various projectiles (if projectiles ''is the right word) (talk/ /blog) 21:50, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Image policy? What are you talking about? Sorry about this rude way to talk but... What did I do wrong with image policy now? All my Sandbox pictures are named correctly and all of them are licensed, I don't understand this warning. (talk/ /blog) 22:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) : Jeff explained me about this, he said that image policy is sometimes weird... : Sorry about my way to talk right now, but I felt like Lance when Tommy talks to him, if you know what I mean. (talk/ /blog) 22:34, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh and my grammar is still poor, but I try my best, I'm just a young guy trying to improve my grammar on the internet and escape from this hopeless country. (talk/ /blog) 22:37, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Portuguese is much worse and harder amigo :) it's all okay then, I know that my grammar is okay, but I can do better than that, i'll stay trying to improve it anyway. (talk/ /blog) 23:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well, I took the photo, Michael told me to fuck off.(sorry for the language). I walked a couple steps, he stood up and asked to hang out. I thought it was a glitch so I switched to Michael and he was well...right there next to his trailer. I couldn't hang out with Trevor though since he got hit by a car a few seconds later... We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 05:05, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Duke O'Death Can you upload an interior image of the Duke O'Death? The current image has a terrible name, and no license. I'm surprised it was un-noticed for a several months now. Leo68 (talk) 07:29, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Sean. Leo68 (talk) 07:41, February 9, 2015 (UTC) RE:Image policy awareness Hey, sorry, I've only just received your message, and i apologize in advance for all the faults and innacuracies i have made with naming and licensing image sucessfully. I guess i just made a small typo on the last one, but i will try not to make that mistake again. I now fully understand the image policy, so, if i do somehow make a mistake, it is purely and solely an accident. (talk) | ( ) 15:34, February 9, 2015 (UTC) DLC Vehicles They should both stay in because they're not added to the original version. Leo68 (talk) 06:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles in GTA V Table Hey, you mentioned a while back how you thought the vehicles in GTA V page needed a revamp, i've come up with this , it's still a work in progress, but it is starting to take shape. Feel free to add any missing vehicles also. (talk) | ( ) 20:25, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, taking a while, but i have had to combine Sports and Sports Classics (still seperated with the phrases), to make it an equal table. What i hated about the last one was cars could of come under different categories, like Buffalo came under both 4 door sedans and sports, so it was a bit slap-dash, i think this one should sort that out :) (talk) | ( ) 21:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) LSCounty Sheriff about this fact what makes it incorrect is it mentions the LSSD female deputies make them do the LSPD voice is inorrect as very few female deputies spawn and all of them while i was in a chase with the LSSD none of the deputies were female (----) i never said that i ment to say is that it makes it incorrect as it does not occur more with female deputies it does not occur more frequently with female depetuies and iagree from my experiance that male ones spawn more then female ones because all the ones i had in a chase with were all males (----) stop what saying the truth its fact that police rarely spawn at that station.TevanoRCMP (talk) 23:44, February 10, 2015 (UTC) smurfy i was not talking about you i just wanted to know who to talk to if i find oneTevanoRCMP (talk) 00:54, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Users He's been banned. As for the other guy, you're clearly in the right, he was reinstating a repeated fact you removed. If he continues edit warring then I'll issue a block. Leo68 (talk) 01:22, February 11, 2015 (UTC) reason why i have problems comprehending is becuase i have a disorder that makes me that way dont make fun of me TevanoRCMP (talk) 01:38, February 11, 2015 (UTC) if you plan on trying to block them you cant get me for nothing i have done nothing wrong i just put in facts and your all yelling at me for putitng in facts i guess you guys hate me TevanoRCMP (talk) 01:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) i know i have done nothing wrong i have read all the rules what i have been doing is not adgainst any rules. TevanoRCMP (talk) 01:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC) and im not naming anyone speciffically but somepeople/someone have not done there job(s) correctly the wikia policy states that in an event of a dispute it also says (this goes for all users and that includes staff) there are steps there was no dissucssion and if there was a discussion it make it worse then it was when it started. TevanoRCMP (talk) 02:04, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ( this is directly from the handfboodk)im going by the policy handbook obusuly step one was not followed correctly and also step 2 was not done properly. GTA_Wiki:Disputes TevanoRCMP (talk) 02:09, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Crew Members Hey Smur. When you have the time, could you please get some pics for the Daryl Johns, Norm Richards and Karl Abolaji pages? The only photo in this pages is their file status. Thanks. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL]] Talk 12:07, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Apology I must apologize for my brothers actions yesterday as i was not on yes i admit that i did change it back only once but i thought it was a glitch anyways a bit about my brother he likes to act like me he likes to go on to my profiles and troll people around acting as me so i say im sorry by the way he doe not have a disorder i do he clearly is a mortal idiot if he does not realize facts and hes also a mortal idiot if he does not realize that people experiance different things then other players. the only time i was on was when i created that triva fact for tunnel of death and when i added those facts to GTA CW (chinatown wars) ill make sure that this does not happen againTevanoRCMP (talk) 01:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sports/Sports classic combined Ahh, ok, i didnt think of that, my maths isn't the best today :) (talk) | ( ) 15:48, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Any Need? Just wanted your opinion on something before i continue. On the current vehicle table for GTAV, there are Asterisks identifying whether the vehicle has changed from its last appearance in a game, surely, that is unneccesary, as people are going to see for themselves whether it has changed or not. I just wondered, because the asterisk symbols and keys are getting a little over the top, and confusing, i think we should stick to the basics, otherwise it may get to busy in the table. What do you think? (talk) | ( ) 17:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) : Also, any suggestions on vehicles that can come under two categories, like the cargobob (that could come under helicopters, or could come under its category, Military), or the Police Maverick (that could come under helicopters, or could come under its category, Emergency). I will be thinking this through a bit, but wanted to hear your view first. (talk) | ( ) 18:42, February 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ahh thanks, i thought you'd agree on the fact we dont need 'changed since last appearance', it's a bit useless to be honest. Thanks for your thoughts (talk) | ( ) 21:37, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Sovereign It's a bit weird that you said "that Sovereign has tinted windows" because as far as I know, there's no window tint modification for motorcycles... But anyway, if we can't put a picture of a modified vehicle as a main picture, could you add a picture of a completely stock Rat-Loader? The main picture is a modified one. (talk/ /blog) 00:21, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Alright... Another thing I found weird is that I never saw a Rat-Loader in the PS4 version, in the PS3 version I could find it everytime. (talk/ /blog) 00:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Next time I'll buy a Z-Type and see if it spawn there, it always worked for me in the PS3 version. (talk/ /blog) 00:47, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : I think you found a bug, this is interesting... Another interesting thing and probably another bug is that all Roosevelts that I found in the PS4 version, lacks a trunk, I still didn't find a Roosevelt with its usual trunk. (talk/ /blog) 12:40, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'll add it to the Trivia section then. (talk/ /blog) 21:21, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE:Crew Members That's fine. No need to rush with the photos. By the way, is there any way to increase the pics from the Rockstar Social Club? It's kind frustrating that there are pics for all the random events, hobbies and pastimes and strangers and freaks there, but they are too small to upload here. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 03:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Done! Check out Talk:Vehicles in GTA V , for my poll of the vehicles table 2.0 (talk) | ( ) 17:54, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA IV Thats cool, i should get GTA IV on my pc one time. (talk) | ( ) 20:55, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Table Hey, can you leave a vote on the vehicles in GTA V talk page? I have put a poll up for the new table. (talk) | ( ) 21:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, i didnt refresh my page, silly me! (talk) | ( ) 21:14, February 12, 2015 (UTC) The table is now updated! :) (talk) | ( ) 21:32, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Vandal Hello. We must talk. Friend Alcohol Bottle glitch Very nice. ^_^ We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 15:09, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Dukes Could i have a look at the photo? (talk) | ( ) 22:53, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Ahh, thanks, i was looking at the actual numbers, as i thought that is what the statement was refering to, now i see, its the red text above it. (talk) | ( ) 23:05, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Admin Just popped into my mind, you should really request for admin rights, you'd deserve it, your work is out of this world! (talk) | ( ) 20:25, February 15, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with him, you should apply but not right now, too early to do this, you'll be probably ready to apply in May or June. (talk/ /blog) 21:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: More like April (talk) | ( ) 21:58, February 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks so much! ( ) 23:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It works. ( ) 23:42, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 User reverting edits Just wanted to warn you, a user is going around changing 'enhanced version' to 'XB1/PS4/PC' or 'XB1/PS4', which i thought users agreed not to do, so if you could keep an eye out for him changing any pages you have worked on specifically. Thanks. If I find out his user name (i forgot it, but i will track it down), i will keep you posted. (talk) | ( ) 09:40, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Davis Hey Smurf. Davis is separate from Los Santos and every building located in Davis should be placed as Davis, instead of "Davis, Los Santos". The city hall connection to LS may be a developmental error, as this is not shown anywhere else. For now, I'll keep the page the way it is until further notice. ( ) 23:02, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Sorry for interfering, but I don't agree. Davis may be an incorporated city like Del Perro, but it is clearly part of Los Santos. The LS city sign in the city hall, the LSPD vehicles in the police station, the Davis station is part of Los Santos Transit, etcetera. Davis is too small to be an independent city, and it is completely surrounded by LS neighborhoods. The fact that Compton is an independent city doesn't mean Davis is too, West Hollywood is an independent city from Los Angeles but its GTA counterpart, West Vinewood, is a neighborhood in LS. DocVinewood (talk) 23:15, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Sorry I did not even know Del Perro was considered a separate city in the game. I thought it was only Davis. However, unlike the real Beverly Hills neighborhood, Rockford Hills is said to be a neighborhood on its page instead of a separate city. ( ) 23:10, February 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Photos Hey Sean, I deleted my facebook account, I used to upload pictures from my PS4 there... Where do you usually upload your PS4 pictures? I need to know another place to upload them. (talk/ /blog) 23:40, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Pasting error Out of interest, do you have an error, where, when cutting and pasting a sentence containing a linked word/phrase, and then pasting it somewhere else, the linked word combines with the other words next to it, EG: : Before paste: :: This is a Railgun in GTA V . : After paste: :: This is aRailguninGTA V . Do you experience this? (talk) | ( ) 20:51, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Rename When my keyboard starting working properly, I was able to. Leo68 (talk) 01:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey Smurf. Some of the GTA IV streets need better images but some I remember that need images include Mahesh Avenue, Amethyst Street, Applejack Street, Sing Sing Avenue, Seymour Avenue and Aragon Street. Thanks. ( ) 04:22, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I'll let you know, and the reason for them not having licenses is because they get uploaded to a Gallery and when I do that it won't let me license them. All of the ones outside of the galleries are licensed. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Demeanour (I don't know how to spell this) This word is a bit complicated in my opinion, it's the first time i've ever heard this word, for me, "behavior" suits the Cats article well, but okay, now that you've explained it, no problem. (talk/ /blog) 21:24, February 19, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, and I re-added the trivia fact stating that the Musket is more closely related to a Rifle than to a Shotgun, this is because not all players know what a Musket is and to be honest, even a Repeater Carbine comes closer to a Shotgun than the Brown Bess Musket. (talk/ /blog) 21:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) CountryBoy01 Is this user a sockpuppet of Redneck Guy 401 and Redneck Guy 402. I didn't deal with any of them but I just blocked CountryBoy as he continued changing the edits you reverted on the Rebel Radio page. If they are all user pages for the same person then I need to change the block to permanent. Leo68 (talk) 00:37, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think he is. The others were blocked for making personal attacks (I believe 402 was towards The Tom), and 401 was just a random vandal. My guess is that CountryBoy is probably just one who doesn't pay attention to staff. SJWalker (talk) 00:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: He's blocked. ( ) 06:37, February 21, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Table Vehicle Stats I was going to do that, but i had no clue how to do it, i think that should work, nice work there smurfy :) (talk) | ( ) 10:38, February 21, 2015 (UTC) The problem is, it means i have to redo them all, is there anyway i don't have to reinsert the speeds, cause i am definetly not collecting them all again! (talk) | ( ) 10:40, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I think that should work. (talk) | ( ) 11:07, February 21, 2015 (UTC) If you could make the new template that would be great :) (talk) | ( ) 11:22, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I've just testeed it on the Adder, it seems the project needs some work, as we can't change separate sections of the engine (talk) | ( ) 11:32, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I have done my best to sort it out, can you check and see if anything else needs fixing or overviewing? (talk) | ( ) 11:44, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, i only used it on the Adder page to see if it worked, which it does, i'm just getting your opinion on the matter before it goes 'worldwide', and do you mean this or tomorrow morning? (talk) | ( ) 11:46, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Ah, are you on holiday or something, as i always thought you lived in England :) (talk) | ( ) 11:53, February 21, 2015 (UTC) OMG, yoy live in New Zealand, where was it i heard you lived in England. (talk) | ( ) 11:54, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Faggio I know that the Faggio has three gears in GTA V, when I said "it's a single gear vehicle", I meant it is in the 3D Universe, WildBrick stated that it has three gears on the 3D Universe games, you can clearly listen to its engine sound and you know that it never change gears, yet, the game files states that it has three gears, which is impossible, since this bike never change gears. (talk/ /blog) 13:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Template Let me know when you're done on the new template, remember, we should make it separate from the old one, so i have started you off by calling it Vehicle Stats2. I'll give you as much time as you want, i'll work on adding it to pages a day or so after completion. (talk) | ( ) 20:19, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yardies Right. I'm sorry for the change. I thought an artwork would do better than a picture of the Yardies moping around. It won't happen again. Deleted Contribution on NOOSE cruiser Hello, I was just wandering if you could explain me why you had undone my contribution to the NOOSE Cruiser page? I need a explanation and a way if I could contribute without the deletion of my contribution. ParatroopaKid55 (talk) 07:26, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Template:Vehicle Stats2 The new temp is looking great, is it ready yet? (talk) | ( ) 11:09, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but i have started using the new template on the super cars, i will only then move onto other vehicle types once you are happy with it :) (talk) | ( ) 12:09, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Twinjet I don't wanna be a dick, but this capture icon won't pass out very well... (talk/ /blog) 00:51, February 23, 2015 (UTC) : And talking about GTASeries Videos, the Bodhi's interior image is a picture of the GTASeries videos, since I didn't have a PS4 back there. (talk/ /blog) 01:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Category Let me guess, have i done all the category work wrong? Sorry if i have... (talk) | ( ) 20:28, February 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Images If you're licensing images let me know. You could either ask me to rename them or set up a list on the Community Noticeboard for all admins and bureaucrats to rename. Leo68 (talk) 05:06, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Tabbers I am sorry about that, I literally thought that it would be more neater and more readable, but I am wrong then. Sorry about that. :I will change the picture height and I am sorry again. : ::No no, the apologise are all mine, I am excited for the next grand theft auto game that is coming out next year or the end of this year. :: Disagreements Well, as I see your activities in this wiki since july or august, I know that you are very few times (or even never) wrong, so when you disagree, I have to think why, because when you say something is wrong, it really is, so I try to get your point of view and accept it how it is, some cases like the Faggio and the Voodoo had to be discussed and the best users to discuss are you and WildBrick (I hope he applies soon). But anyway, i'm really happy to see that you're approving my handling of situations :) (talk/ /blog) 12:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Categories Right, i understand about the categories now. ould we make indivdual categories exclusively for GTA V only, called eg; Compacts in GTA V, Industrials in GTA V, etc. Them make a category for them categories to go in, called Vehicle Classes in GTA V. Then add these categories to the vehicles they are designated for? (talk) | ( ) 18:15, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Videos I need your opinion about them here. (talk/ /blog) 15:18, February 28, 2015 (UTC)